zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
★ Neon Star Agent ★ :Chapter Two
Chapter 2: Battle Continues, the Shining Crescent "Dammit!" Bulla mumbled after recognizing the man from the shadows. By the way she reacted, she expressed that she is not very fond of him. The young man jumped down from the traffic light landing a perfect ten on his two feet. The shadow vanished by the moon light which revealed his appearance more. He was tall and handsome, dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. His outfit consists of a metallic black spy suit,the top resembled a tight muscle shirt; best suited for males which also comes with a built in helmet. Accompanied by black leather shoes. Bulla sighed. "Steven Ricardo, what are you doing here?, you had training..." she asked after rolling her eyes. Steven nodded his bangs to the side. "I'm done." he simply replied. "Perfect score and everything." he boasted. "Now.." he proceeded to grab his crescent blade."Whose ass am I gonna kick THIS time?" he boldly asked. "Hopefully a fatass somewhere else.." Bulla mumbled receiving a glare from Steven.It was true, Steve was the best in his sector, but there were even better agents out there with better skills, NOT because of the appearance of a weapon.... Bulla was a tad jealous that Steven was the best agent in their sector, but another reason of her relationship with him is much deeper and complicated than how someone else would see it. Steven spotted the creature. He shook his head, "What an ugly bitch!" he complained making the creature more pissed off than usual after the insult. The creature jumped to Steven in one giant leap, but Steven had other plans for it. He closed his eyes trying to focus into the inner soul of the indestructible bond between man and weapon. "...Chaos Blade!" he ordered. The blade glowed a bright magma colored light, the color vibrated the weapon. Steven's "sharp eyes" needed a perfect target to aim his weapon. His dreamy eyes changed into a dark-ish red color. Bulla, from the sidelines, suspected his plan and a nerve struck her instantly. "Don't kill him, the police will probably need him for questioning!" she warned. "Calm down, princess." he replied calling her by the annoying pet nickname. He took a quick glance at her. "....I know what I'm doing". he assured her. With all his might, he threw the crescent blade like a boomerang to the hideous monstrous beast from hell..... or so they think. The creature ducked the first time, then dancing around, taunting Steven. Bulla facepalmed. "I swear Steven...."she mumbled. Steve could only smirk knowing that there's more to this attack. Suddenly, seconds later, the crescent blade spins back to the owner, but it stopped at the back of the creature's head, piercing it. The creature felt like it froze in time thanks to the weapon's power. It fainted on the clean concrete road. Purple ooze like substance withered its way out of the man's wound. The thief just laid there after all that pain and trouble he's been through. With all that done, more cops returned to carry the injured officers to the hospital while others took the thief away to a place where he belongs, behind bars. Steven and Bulla just stood there watching everything get repaired, Bulla's mind was only on the creature she witness with its fight with her friend. Yes, Steven and Bulla had an odd and twisted friendship that lasted years. Bulla started walking away from him. "You're welcome!" he said reminding Bulla. Bulla froze. "I didn't need your help!" she snapped. Steve only backed away with a face that showed fear and laughter. "Whoa Princess, just trying to help. You would've been sliced by its claws if I hadn't shown up." Bulla sighed. "Thanks..."she moaned, then continued to walk away. Steve watched her leave and smirked. "Same ol' Bulla." he said before making a giant leap somewhere else. Part 2 The streets were finally repaired in the morning, only a few hours after the fight. Syntrastar City was a powerful futuristic city, specializing in the new and improve technology. Normally repairing a road would take weeks or months, but thanks to the robotic creations, problems have been repairing quicker than usual. The city was radiant and beautiful ,especially at night, thanks to all the neon colored lights everywhere. The fight with the creature caught the attention of the city's four council members aka the C.O.P. (Council of Peace). Fortunately, the entire police forced survived, there was a lot of blood lost but no deaths were involve. Although, the police squad survived and the creature was defeated, the council believed that this needed to be taken to order. Sitting in the board room were four warriors chosen to run this honorable position. As they were watching security tapes from the city cameras of the fight,they calmly sat in the room each with a glass of red wine in front of them. The video was stopped after five minutes, because of video's poor memory storage. "What should we do about this?" asked Joseph Lynn, a member of the council, before taking a sip of wine. "We've never seen something so dangerous....and hideous" he added onto his sentence. Joseph was a tall, good looking middle aged man with sea foam green eyes;also he has little hair on his chin. His brown hair was cut short, to him it made him look more professional. He wore a steel colored and material armor with spikes on the large shoulder pads. His shoes were tall brown leather boots that's just as high as three inches below the knee and a brown sword sash to compete the look. A woman rose up immediately, "Well, according to the police files and tapes I received the man doesn't seem to remember what it being in his body was like."Flara Rose said, then started to adjust her glasses. She started to reach into her suitcase. "He said that he only remembers seeing a flash of the monster. He even tried to describe the face he saw to the artist which resulted in this." Flara handed the poorly draw picture to the projector which placed it in its machinery to get a brighter and bigger image. "Also these things are seemed to be spreading according to the news. Flara was a beautiful woman also middle aged. Her skin was fair and her hair resembled a huge flame. Her piercing amber eyes were fearing to your spirit; they were often used for many techniques such as fire. Her elegant long dress was also crimson and beautiful;her ruby red lips were even the purest of fire souls. Also, a beauty mark is on her right blushing cheek. The other members looked at it with disgust, especially Andrew "Ace" Cliffton, a member of the council. Andrew nearly gagged over the hideous display and had risen up to say something. "Even though this attack is new ...we've been through worse before." Ace said the grabbed everyone's attention. Andrew is the youngest of the council, which is a huge honor for him and his family to run a position powerful as his. He looks like the average slender teenage toung man with purple eyes and pure black hair. He wore a traditional black gakuran that had a gold cross designs at the collar accompanied by black pants and leather shoes. He sometimes wears black thick framed sunglasses like at meetings or when reading a formal paper. Flara's eyes brightened up while Joseph just nodded. Ace took a deep breath. "Look, this is nothing compared to our other encounters with chaos." He turned over to Joseph, who wanted to listen very carefully. "Joseph Skiizen, you were known as the "Fists of Fury", you bravely fought the daimao lord named Zuru and for God sake you're a boss of Neon Star Agency Sector sixteen." Joseph nodded again, "You're right, I did, didn't I?" he replied. Ace then turned over to the stunning Flara. "and Flara...." he started. "You may look like a peaceful gentle woman ,but you also have a violent yet heroic side to you. You bravely fought the Fire Spirit from burning the city." Flara smiled warmly feeling proud and reminded of her history. "Very well said, Mr. Cliffton..." an old man sitting at the front complimented. Ace turned to the old man. "Thank you, Mr. Eflucimen." he replied then bowed."and may I remind you all that Ace was the best teacher for future warriors and he slayed demons while working for the military, not to mention at a young age too." he added. "Oh sir, I think they already know that." Ace said feeling bashful while scratching the back of his head. Eflucimen smiled walking over to him. "but it doesn't hurt be reminded once more..." the old man replied. The old man's name was Grande de Eflucimen, the founder and leader of the council.Eflucimen was the most powerful and oldest warrior in the city and probably in the "top ten most powerful warriors in the world". He served his city in many ways knowing that he loves the city and the people more than anyone could know,even for the criminals. He was a pretty tall old man, bald, long eyebrows that drooped to one side,and black eyes. He did have a beard, but it wasn't long and thick; it was just the right size. He wore a long while ancient robe, under that was a black T-shirt and black silk pants, also wearing brown flip flops. Something you would never wear to a business meeting, but hey, it was his meeting. "Fellow council."Eflucimen started off."I know we have encountered a strange creature at the streets of this city. I know it also injured some of our police force and I know it disturbed the peace and the citizens are getting frightened but....."he paused making the other council members confused. He returned to his seat and sat there. The old man took a deep breath then focused back to the members. "Its not impossible to beat it, everyone and everything has a weakness.Like this city's weakness is no leaders, without us, this city would be chaos. Or our neo-crystals that power the city's electricity, without them this city would die of the lack of power and light.May I remind you that this city WAS built on the Neo-crystal mines." They all nodded in agreement, Ace was taking notes listening to his hero/father figure speak. "...I would know because I am a five thousand year old man....I know everything has its weakness,some may be harder to find but they're there." he explained. After hearing that, everyone had hope in this city could get rid of the creatures. The wise old Eflucimen was right about the creature having a weakness revealed when Steven beat it while fighting on the street. Eflucimen stood up on his chair while everyone looked at him in shock. "..I'm feeling the power already....the positive power feeling." he said softly. "....Are we dismissed?"Flara asked the somewhat out of character old man. "Yes, but do this when you get home!" he ordered. The council left the building except for Eflucimen, who was still doing his "positive practice".Even he felt fearful of the creatures.... End of Chapter two Category:Original Story Category:Page made by Bulla Category:Fanfiction